Another Story from LTWYA
by Cuzhae
Summary: Hanya kumpulan 'Special chapter' dari LTWYA (Love The Way You Are)— tentu seizin author aslinya. Ingin tahu apa isinya? Kenapa nggak langsung baca aja, ya kan :"3 ? RnR, DLDR. Tolong review-nya reader tercinta, saya sangat membutuhkannya :'D
1. chapter 1

**Ketemu lagi sama Syifa di _Special chapter Love The Way You Are! Wait,_ jangan panas baran dulu. Syifa udah dikasih izin kok sama yang punya _fanfict _ini, iya karya LTWYA seutuhnya milik Dark Calamity of Princess.**

**Untuk kali ini AirxYaya dulu, ya? Gak apa-apa, 'kan?**

**Dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru (meski udah telat), tapi gapapa kali ya… ini 'kan masih Januari.**

**Silakan dinikmati~**

.

.

.

Bagi sebagian orang pergantian tahun adalah saatnya membuat resolusi untuk satu tahun ke depan. Merencanakan atau menargetkan untuk tahun yang akan datang. Selain itu, banyak juga yang ingin menyambut tahun dengan berbagai cara. Salah satunya dengan berlibur atau menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang disayang.

Terkadang Yaya berpikir, seperti apa kembaran dalam menyikapi atau merayakan tahun baru. Karena ia tahu, semuanya cenderung suka mengurung diri serta menghindari banyak orang, dibanding berbaur langsung ke dalam keramaian.

Apakah suaminya menatap kembang api dari jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan? Atau mungkin malah meredam suara ledakannya dengan tidur sambil memeluk Ochobot dengan erat?

Yaya tak akan pernah tahu.

Terlepas dari permasalahan itu, entah kenapa Yaya merasa ia terus dipandangi oleh Air. Mulutnya memang tetap mengunyah sarapan buatan sang istri, tapi dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Yaya.

"Air… ada apa? Nasi gorengnya keasinan, ya?" tanya Yaya, ia tersenyum canggung, takut kalau masakannya kali ini gagal juga.

Air menelan makanannya sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Enak kok…"

Yaya mendesah lega, ia kira akan gagal lagi membuat sarapan yang 'layak makan'.

Kali ini Air menatapnya serius, pasti ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan. "Begini Yaya … Kamu tahu 'kan kalau seminggu ini aku yang selalu ambil kendali pas di kantor?"

Yaya mengangguk. Itu adalah sebuah kemajuan bagi Air, karena ia mau berbagi tanggung jawab dengan yang lainnya. Untuk di rumah, memang saudaranya yang pegang kendali. Dapat dihitung dengan jari mendapati Air berada di rumah, misal saat berangkat kerja atau saat pulang, itu pun hanya sebentar sebelum yang lain mengambil alih.

Menghadapi orang banyak tergolong sulit bagi seorang _introvert_ seperti Air. Berbicara saja baginya sudah seperti menguras tenaga, apalagi harus berhadapan dengan orang lain begitu lama.

Hal yang patut dibanggakan karena mampu bersikap 'normal' tanpa harus menciptakan keributan.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka semua sepakat, kalau aku seenggaknya harus bisa tahan seharian kerja di kantor tanpa ganti kendali sama yang lain, aku boleh habisin waktu bareng kamu tanpa ada protesan dari yang lain. Dan aku udah ngelakuan itu selama seminggu…," ucap Air, nada suaranya sedikit menyiratkan rasa malu.

"Jadi…?" Dengan sabar Yaya menunggu suaminya melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka ternyata Air memiliki sisi yang menggemaskan.

"Semuanya sepakat membiarkanku keluar seharian penuh tanpa ada yang boleh ambil kendali selain aku." Mungkin ini sebagai bentuk 'hadiah' dari saudara kembarnya karena sudah meringankan beban yang lain selama di kantor dan membiarkan mereka bersantai di rumah, apalagi waktu seminggu sudah melebihi dari waktu yang disyaratkan— hanya seharian saja, jadi Air diberikan bonus. Setidaknya itu yang dapat dipahami Yaya.

"Kamu ingat 'kan kalau aku punya janji sama kamu…?"

Alis Yaya mengernyit heran. Memang pernah ya? Jujur, ia tidak begitu ingat. "Janji apa? Kurasa nggak ada deh…"

Seketika Air memasang muka kecewa. Padahal dia selalu ingat janjinya. Namun, dengan cepat pula ia memasang senyum lembut. "Janji mengajakmu ke Bukit Bintang… ingat? Aku pernah bilang gitu pas awal pernikahan kita. Waktu kebagian kencan cuma tiga jam doang itu lho… ingat tidak?"

Istrinya tampak berpikir sejenak lalu melonjak girang sampai tak sadar menggebrak meja. "Oh, yang waktu itu … Ingat, aku ingat! Dulu kamu pernah bilang gitu ke aku."

Baiklah, sepertinya Yaya terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Ia terkekeh malu, Air hanya mengusap dada karena sempat kaget.

"Nah, rencananya aku mau ajak kamu ke sana selagi dapat kesempatan dan cuti tahun baru. Aku cuma pengen lihat bintang sama kembang api besar bareng kamu … yang waktu di rumah kurang puas." Yang dimaksud Air menyalakan kembang api di sini adalah saat 'Hari Apresiasi Yaya'.

Memang sih kala itu hanya menyalakan kembang api kecil, lagipula yang dulu itu kurang memuaskan karena dalam keadaan gerimis. Setidaknya sesekali mengabulkan permintaan kembaran suaminya itu tidak begitu ia permasalahkan, asal bukan yang aneh-aneh saja ia pasti menurutinya.

Yaya tertawa kecil melihat Air yang memasang wajah memelas, membuat dirinya tak segan untuk mencubit pipi Air. Mengabaikan ringisan kecil karena Yaya menangkup pipi Air sedikit gemas.

"Baiklah. Mau berangkatnya kapan?"

IoI

Beberapa kali Yaya selalu dicengangkan dengan kelakuan ajaib setiap kembaran. Terkadang membuat dirinya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Seperti saat ini, Halilintar terus menghindari Yaya secara terang-terangan.

Mulai dari sikap dinginnya yang mulai kambuh— menjawab singkat ucapan Yaya, melempari tatapan tajam, dan jangan lupakan perkataannya yang _nyelekit_ disertai beberapa decakan menjengkelkan. Dari gelagatnya yang demikian, bisa ditebak kembaran itu sedang ngambek atau dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah yang begitu besar, tapi kalau begini terus, yang ada ia seperti dilempari ratusan panah di balik tatapan tajam Halilintar.

Kali ini apa penyebabnya?

"Kamu itu kenapa, sih? Diajak ngobrol, diem terus. Dibikinin kopi mukanya malah _asem_," omel Yaya, ia memandang jengkel sang suami. Kemudian duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya.

Halilintar tidak menggubris omelan Yaya, dia malah mempercepat ketikan _keyboard_ di laptopnya, sehingga menimbulkan suara sedikit keras. Sesekali ia meleguk kopinya.

"Kalo bukan karena kerja keras Air yang _keukeuh_ pengen pergi bareng kamu… aku gak bakalan ngizinin dia," celetuk Halilintar di antara kebisingan suara ketikan _keyboard_.

Eh? Gimana?

"Bukannya kata dia 'semua sepakat', ya? Berarti kau setuju, 'kan?"

Tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Halilintar berubah menjadi sedikit posesif padanya. Tapi, kalau dipikir ulang… semua kembaran suaminya memiliki sifat tersebut. Bisa cemburu dan merajuk karena hal sepele.

Tangan Halilintar berhenti mengurusi laptop dan beralih merangkap tubuh Yaya ke dalam rengkuhannya. Membuat istrinya terbelalak atas sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Hali…?" tanya Yaya hati-hati, dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari pelukan Halilintar sebab tangannya benar-benar terperangkap, pun wajahnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang suaminya.

"Ck, diamlah."

Hafal jika menolak sama saja membangkitkan kemarahan, Yaya memilih pasrah saja.

"Besok aku nggak bisa ketemu kamu, jadi … biarin aku peluk kamu," ucap Halilintar dengan suara rendah. Napasnya menggelitik di telinga Yaya, jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Alarm peringatan di tubuh Yaya seolah menyuruhnya agar segera menjauh.

"Cuma sehari doang, Hali… Kasihan Air kalo nggak jadi pergi, gimana nanti … kalo dia nggak mau keluar lagi kayak dulu karena ngambek?" ucap Yaya memberi pengertian. "…aku bakal terus ngehindarin kamu."

"Segitu pengennya kamu ngabulin permintaan Air… kalo sama aku aja kamu nggak mau." Suaranya berubah menjadi rengekan. Halilintar tak mungkin merajuk seperti itu, kalau begitu berarti ini adalah…

"Taufan…?"

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Lepas!" Yaya berusaha memberontak agar bisa keluar dari pelukan maut suaminya.

"Nggak mau~" Namun, Taufan tidak mendengarkan Yaya dan malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepas atau tidur sendiri!?"

"Oke, oke, ngancemnya kebangetan, ah!"

Dengan lembut Yaya membelai wajah Taufan lalu menghela napas. "Dengar sini, sesekali kalian itu harus ngalah sebentaaar aja."

"Hm…," gumam Taufan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemudian menutup matanya dan beralih ke kembarannya yang lain. Begitu mata terbuka, tatapan lembut langsung menyapa Yaya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gempa.

"Kamu juga mau ngeluh sama kayak Halilintar dan Taufan? Harus sampai berapa kali aku bilang—"

"Sst… Air emang pantas buat dapatin itu. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah, Yaya…," ucap Gempa penuh pengertian. Mengusap rambut Yaya dengan gemas, sehingga tampang istrinya jadi cemberut. Tatanan rambutnya jadi rusak, padahal Yaya sudah menyisirnya dengan susah payah.

"Maaf ya…"

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini…" Perlahan wajah Gempa semakin mendekat kemudian mencuri ciuman dan Yaya tidak bisa menolaknya, ia mencoba membalas balik.

IoI

Bagi seorang yang telah melakukan sesuatu yang membanggakan, memanglah patut untuk diberi sebuah bentuk apresiasi. Apalagi dia telah mati-matian sampai sukses.

Dan hari yang direncanakan itupun akhirnya tiba. Senyuman milik Air kini sedikit lebih lebar, ia sudah memasang senyuman itu dari awal bangun tidur. Ia sangat menanti datang hari ini. Aura yang biasanya suram, berubah menjadi cerah dengan tambahan bunga-bunga imajiner di sekelilingnya.

"Bukitnya tidak mungkin bakal tiba-tiba pindah sendiri. Jadi tenanglah sedikit, Air…"

"… aku tidak seantusias itu, Yaya…," sanggah Air ketika mendapati Yaya terkikik di sebelahnya. Memilih fokus pada setir mobil.

"Masa? Siapa ya… yang tadi di rumah udah nggak sabar pengen berangkat?" Mata Yaya mengerling ke arah Air yang rupanya kembaran tersebut tengah menahan malu.

Air tidak merespons candaan istrinya. Perjalanan masih jauh dan ia harus tetap fokus, sebab baru sekarang memberanikan diri membawa mobil untuk waktu yang lama. Jangan sampai karena Yaya, ia jadi kehilangan fokus. Takut hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi— katakanlah sesuatu yang buruk, sehingga mereka tak akan pernah sampai tujuan.

Jangan sampai. Dalam hati, Air berdoa bagi keselamatan mereka.

Atmosfer di sekitar menjadi hening, membuat Yaya tidak bisa menahan kantuk. Lama-kelamaan ia sudah tertidur dengan menyender pada kursi. Wajahnya tampak sedikit lelah. Napasnya teratur, tidurnya begitu nyenyak.

Air tersenyum kecil. Tidak sia-sia ia menghabiskan waktu seminggu ini untuk menyelesaikan 'tantangan' dari saudaranya. Setidaknya perjuangan dia berbuah manis. Keinginan untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama Yaya dapat terkabul.

IoI

"Bangun, Yaya… kita sudah sampai," bisik Air seraya mengguncangkan bahu Yaya pelan.

Mata Yaya berkedut sebelum akhirnya membukanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Pagi…," gumam Yaya, nyawanya belum terkumpul. Ia merenggakan tubuhnya yang pegal karena tidur dalam keadaan duduk.

Sepertinya Yaya belum benar-benar sadar. Sapaan itu memang spontan ia ucapkan, mengingat jika di rumah langsung begitu. Jadi Air mesti sabar menunggu Yaya sampai pulih dari rasa kantuknya. Padahal dirinya sendiri sudah sedari tadi menguap tidak karuan.

Namun, di tengah kerumunan orang, Air merasa tidak tenang. Ini berbeda dengan di kantor. Jika di kantor, ia masih bisa berdiam diri beberapa waktu di ruang kerjanya.

Air kemudian menggandeng istrinya, mencari tempat yang agak sepi. Ia tidak suka waktu bersama Yaya terganggu karena kebisingan.

Tiga puluh menit lagi akan pergantian tahun, wajarlah banyak orang berbondong ke tempat seperti ini untuk melihat secara jelas kembang apinya.

Langkah Yaya masih sempoyongan, untung saja Air memegang tangannya. Namun, tiba-tiba kaki Yaya tak sengaja menginjak kerikil membuatnya hampir jatuh.

"Yaya!" Air menarik tangan Yaya. Sayangnya Air terlalu kuat menariknya, sehingga keduanya terjatuh di rerumputan.

Wajah Yaya memerah sedikit karena sadar ia ada di bawah Air. Alih-alih cepat ia bangkit, justru malah terkunci pada tatapan Air yang kini sedikit ada binar kehidupan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Air penuh khawatir sekaligus menyadarkan Yaya dari lamunannya.

"Maaf," kata Yaya cepat. Dengan spontan ia berusaha bangkit, lupa bahwa Air masih berada di atasnya. Alhasil dahinya terantuk dengan dahi Air.

"Aduh!" ringis Yaya seraya mengusap dahinya. Tidak beda dengan suaminya melakukan hal yang sama.

Kembali Yaya dikejutkan oleh kecupan singkat di dahi. "Syuh … syuh … sakitnya pergi," kata Air lembut, meniup dahi Yaya yang kemerahan.

Tatapannya berubah menjadi teduh. "Biasanya kalau aku jatuh… Tok Aba sering melakukan itu," lanjutnya, senyuman di bibir Air tampak sendu. Sehingga cepat-cepat Yaya menetralkan wajahnya yang sempat tersipu.

"Ya udah, yuk, kita cari tempat duduknya. Nanti keburu ramai lagi…," ajak Yaya, menarik tangan Air.

IoI

Sesampainya di tempat yang strategis, mata mereka berdua langsung terpana dengan pandangan yang menakjubkan. Ribuan bintang yang berkelip bertaburan di langit, sangat indah.

Air duduk di rerumputan, menaruh kantong berisi kembang api kecil yang akan mereka nyalakan nanti. Ia sudah menyiapkannya dari jauh hari, seolah tahu bahwa hari ini benda tersebut akan berguna. Yaya tersenyum padanya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka hanyut dengan keindahan bintang di atas. Menikmati alam ciptaan-Nya.

Namun, udara malam semakin dingin, membuat Yaya sedikit gemetaran. Meski badannya sudah dibalut sweter panjang, tetap saja ia merasa kedinginan.

Kemudian, Yaya melihat Air menyelimuti jaketnya pada dirinya. Yaya tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Makasih," katanya dan Air tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Seharusnya kita beli makanan atau minuman hangat dulu sebelum ke sini," ucap Air, membenarkan letak jaketnya agar Yaya merasa nyaman.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Udah malem gini, gak selera buat makan," ungkap Yaya, menggenggam tangan Air agar dia tidak merasa bersalah.

Air bergeser ke sisi Yaya, kemudian menarik kepala Yaya pelan agar mau bersender pada pundaknya. Yaya menurutinya, kemudian lengan Air memeluk pinggang Air dari belakang dan kepalanya bersender ke kepala Yaya.

Yaya sedikit takjub, tadinya ia kedinginan sekarang rasanya sangat hangat.

"Kamu masih kedinginan?" tanya Air.

Yaya menggeleng.

"Nggak kok, udah hangat sekarang," kata Yaya, menyamankan diri di pundak Air.

Mereka berdua kembali diam menikmati keheningan bersama di bawah langit malam penuh bintang.

Air menatap jauh ke depan. Pikirannya terlempar pada masa suramnya. Bertahun-tahun ia tidak pernah keluar. Dalam benaknya berpikir untuk apa hidup tanpa orang yang mengakui mereka. Sosok yang menerima dirinya dan kembarannya hanyalah Almarhum Tok Aba semata.

Membayangkan bisa hidup sampai sekarang pun, ia tidak bisa. Hidup mereka sudah hancur dan begitu hampa.

Sampai akhirnya Yaya masuk ke dalam kehampaan mereka. Secara perlahan menyusupkan kehangatan. Mengingatkan kembali apa yang namanya sentuhan.

Berbeda lagi dengan Yaya. Ia hanya gadis biasa yang lahir di keluarga yang menyayanginya. Mendapatkan teman, tapi juga tidak merubah kemungkinan bahwa ada yang tidak suka padanya. Hanya sesederhana itu.

Terkadang juga Yaya diundang ke perayaan-perayaan yang diadakan oleh temannya. Saling melempar candaan lalu tertawa bersama.

Dan sekarang…

Kedua atau mungkin bisa dikatakan keenam—sebab BoBoiBoy hidup berlima—kepribadian dipertemukan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

"Aku bahagia…," lirih Air di antara keheningan. Menatap Yaya dengan lekat-lekat dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

Yaya menoleh pada Air.

Kemudian Air menyatukan dahinya dengan sang istri. "… bisa mengenalmu dan sadar bahwa kami tetaplah manusia yang membutuhkan teman," sambung lelaki itu.

Yaya sedikit sedih mendengarnya. Ia tidak berani membayangkan jika dirinya tidak bertemu mereka.

"Syukurlah …," balas Yaya, menghapus air mata di sudut matanya.

Suara sorakan dari orang-orang terdengar bergemuruh, menandakan pergantian tahun tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Bahkan mereka sudah mulai menghitung.

Lima…

Empat…

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

DUAR! DUAR!

Kembang api besar meledak dengan indah di atas langit. Menciptakan visualisasi bunga api dengan berbagai warna cantik menghiasi langit yang penuh bintang.

"Cantiknya," ucap Yaya penuh takjub.

"Masih lebih cantik kamu," bantah Air dengan polos.

Mendengar perkataan frontal Air membuat muka Yaya memerah.

"A-apaan sih!"

Air hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kita nyalain kembang api kecilnya," katanya, membuka bungkusan yang dibawa dari rumah.

Air menyalakan koreknya, kembang api pun menyala, memercikan bunga api yang indah menyala. Yaya ikut menyalakan satu kembang api di tangannya dan tersenyum melihat kembang apinya menyala.

Air menikmati kembang apinya dengan sangat tenang. Hanya terpulas senyuman kecil di bibirnya, namun ia terlihat senang. Yaya pun ikut senang melihatnya.

"Aku harap, aku bisa terus bahagia bersama dirimu di samping kami," bisik Air.

Yaya membelai lengan Air. "Semua itu sudah kalian dapatkan," ucapnya tulus. Air menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk.

Lalu, ia meraih dagu Yaya dan mengecup bibirnya. Yaya tersenyum dan menciumnya balik.

Baginya, ciumannya itu memercik seperti kembang api.

Setelah lama asyik menikmati keindahan langit malam. Perlahan mata Yaya mulai memberat dan mulai tertidur dalam dekapan hangat Air. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang mencium keningnya, rasa yang sangat familier jadi Yaya hanya tersenyum kemudian terlelap.

"Makasih udah mau direpotin buat ngurusin kita," bisik Air, memandang paras cantik istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Maaf _chapter _ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Iya, tahu kok, buatan saya mah jelek.**

**Kalo ada yang merasa kedapatan kalimat/paragraf familier bahkan sama persis dengan _chapter_ sebelumnya, itu memang iya. Coba tebak dari _chapter_ mana saja?**

**Bingung mau tulis _scene_ yang kayak gimana… jadi ya gitu deh— /disleding pembaca**

**Silakan _review _(sangat ditunggu)*plak XD**

K O L O M — N U T R I S I

1\. Menurutmu sikap Air di _part_ ini seperti apa?

2\. Bagaimana caramu merayakan tahun baru?

3\. Apa pendapatmu terhadap _fanfict _ini?

Mari terapkan budaya baca cermat, memberi masukan dengan santun juga bijak, serta menghargai keberagaman dalam berkarya dan perbedaan pendapat._ Be wise._


	2. chapter 2

**Biar lama yang penting _update *_dilempar sendal**

**_Enjoy this chapter~_**

**_——————————————————_**

Terkadang, kita menginginkan untuk sejenak berehat, meninggalkan beban yang menumpuk di atas pundak. Biar pun kerja keras itu bagus, tapi jika berlebihan juga akan berdampak buruk. Ingatlah, sesuatu yang dilakukan berlebihan itu tidak baik.

Belakangan ini BoBoiBoy disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantor dan ia sudah jarang memiliki waktu dengan istrinya. Ketika pulang, ia sudah menemukan Yaya dalam keadaan tidur di atas sofa, yang sepertinya menunggu sang suami pulang. Kemudian ia akan memindahkannya ke dalam kamar. Begitu pun saat berangkat, ia hanya sempat sarapan lalu berangkat. Sudah itu saja kembaran bisa bertemu muka dengan sang istri.

Kalau bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan, ia tidak mau melakukannya. Dan jelas ia tidak menyukai ini.

Gempa memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Barusan ayahnya menelepon, mengundang dirinya serta Yaya untuk makan malam di rumah orang tuanya. Ada yang mau dibahas, sekalian Bunda rindu dengan Yaya, katanya. Namun, perlu digaris bawahi kembali makna dari 'makan malam bersama'. Karena Gempa tahu, nantinya akan ada perkataan dari orang tuanya yang bakal terasa mencubit hati mereka.

IoI

"Mau kubuatkan susu hangat plus madu? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran," ucap Yaya. Memandang sedih Taufan yang (tumben) merenung. Benar-benar bukan _Taufan._

Taufan tersentak kecil, kaget dengan kehadiran Yaya yang tanpa sepengetahuan sudah duduk di sampingnya. Tak biasanya kembaran jahil— yang katanya peka itu melamun sampai Yaya pun tak menjangkau indra. Sang istri yakin pasti ada yang dipikirkan suaminya itu.

"Tidak usah…," kata Taufan. Tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelus telapak tangan Yaya. Dan sang istri tampaknya kurang puas dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Ada masalah di kantor? Sama Ayah atau … Bunda?" tanya Yaya, mencari tahu penyebab melamunnya Taufan.

Di kalimat kedua, Taufan sedikit menegang. Berarti benar ada yang tidak beres di sini. Yaya menghela napas, kenapa mereka hobi sekali sih menyembunyikan keresahan mereka.

Taufan mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Ayah ngundang kita buat makan malam," ucapnya sedikit bersungut.

"Biasanya, sih, Gempa yang bakal ngehadapin Ayah sama Bunda. Tapi … tadi pas di kantor, dia ngeluh kepalanya sakit sampai beberapa kali. Hampir Gempa banting laptop saking stresnya kalau aja Alif nggak cepat datang," beber Taufan. Mendengkus geli, kalaulah dia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Gempa, ia akan tertawa keras melihat keputusasaan Gempa saat itu.

Sedikitnya Taufan bisa membayangkan reaksi kembaran yang lain. Air akan bersimpati dan mengelus punggung Gempa menabahkan dirinya, Halilintar mungkin akan membantunya, serta Api yang berteriak panik dan memanggil orang lain.

Intinya sama-sama mengenaskan, Taufan tertawa getir.

Yaya mendelik tajam Taufan, lalu mencubit pinggang suaminya dengan kesal. "Kau ini!"

Taufan mengaduh kesakitan. Dia kan hanya bercanda.

Menyenderkan bahunya di pundak sang suami, Yaya bisa membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya kembaran workaholic itu. Jarang sekali Gempa sampai bertingkah absurd begitu.

"Kalau tak ingin, kenapa tidak ditolak saja?" heran Yaya. Taufan mencubit hidung istrinya gemas.

"Tidak semudah itu, Yaya …"

Sebenarnya mereka enggan untuk ke sana. Lebih baik makan malam di rumah bersama Yaya, lalu menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bermanja. Daripada mendengar sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut orang tua sendiri, pembuat rasa ngilu di sudut hati karena perkataannya. Kunjungan ke rumah orang tua hanya karena rasa bakti, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga ya Gempa …" Taufan menatap kedua tangannya. "Kali ini biar aku yang gantiin dia."

Apa Taufan tidak tahu kalau istrinya itu takut kalau dia sampai harus memaksakan diri kembali? Yaya kembali teringat bagaimana Taufan begitu terpukul saat ia jujur pada kondisinya, kondisi kembaran, ke Ibu. Kemudian ibunya dengan tegas menolak memahami kondisi mereka.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yaya ragu.

Mata Taufan penuh kesungguhan, mengangguk dengan mantap. "Yakin."

IoI

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Taufan akan bertatap muka secara langsung dengan orang tuanya. Ia harus memberanikan diri agar tidak terlalu menyusahkan Gempa. Mau bagaimana pun juga dia tetaplah anak mereka. Mengabaikan tatapan dingin ibunya yang senantiasa terpancar saat bertukar tatap dengannya, anak kandungnya sendiri. Namun, akan sangat berbeda saat yang dihadapinya adalah orang lain, terutama dengan Alif. Membuat Taufan muak.

Taufan berharap ia akan baik-baik saja dan dapat menjaga sikapnya nanti di sana. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan.

Dia menggeleng cepat. Apapun itu … ia tak ingin buat masalah semakin bertambah rumit.

Tanpa sadar, kini pintu depan rumah orang tuanya sudah menjulang di depan matanya. Rumah awal penderitaan kembaran. Rumah penuh kepalsuan. Rumah yang tiada bedanya dengan neraka dunia. Lalu, detik ini juga Taufan akan kembali masuk ke sana.

Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yaya. Mencari setitik keberanian dari sosok istrinya. "Ayo masuk," ucap Taufan. Yaya menggerakkan ibu jarinya dalam genggaman dan mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Assalamu'alaikum," sahut mereka berdua.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," sahut Bunda dengan ceria. Wanita paruh baya yang cantik dan tampak lembut. Ia menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah sumringah. Di sampingnya Ayah tersenyum tipis melihat kedatangan mereka.

Mereka berdua pun salim dengan cepat.

"Ya ampun, Yaya … Bunda rindu banget sama kamu," ungkap Bunda memeluk Yaya. "Kamu, sih … jarang main kemari."

Dalam pelukan, Yaya tersenyum canggung. Belum terbiasa dengan keramahan mertuanya. Dekapan hangat yang tak pernah dirasakan suaminya selama ini begitu mudah Yaya dapatkan. Walau ia menantunya, tetap saja dia masih tergolong orang asing.

Yaya melirik Taufan yang kini tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Apa ia sedang mencoba menahan diri, ya? … ataukah karena terpaksa?

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Taufan di pihak netral, sama dengan Air. Tidak membenci, namun tidak juga berharap lebih. Setidaknya dia masih sadar memiliki orang tua.

Kemudian orang tua BoBoiBoy menggiring mereka menuju ruang makan.

Melihat ke arah meja makan, banyak sekali makanan yang sudah dihidangkan, jumlahnya tidak main-main. Yaya tahu tidak mungkin mereka berempat bisa menghabiskan sebanyak ini, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Dihabiskan, ya … Bunda sengaja masak banyak pas tau kamu mau datang," ujar Bunda. Tak hentinya ia memasang wajah terseyum sejak kedatangan anak beserta menantunya itu.

Lagi … dan lagi, Yaya hanya mampu menurut dan tak banyak bicara.

"Ayo Yaya, tambah nasinya."

"Eh, tidak usah, Bunda," tolak Yaya halus. Karena gugup, meski makanannya enak, tapi ia tidak bisa menikmatinya. Ia melirik pada Taufan, yang sejak tadi memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Meski postur tubuh dan cara makannya sangat sempurna, Yaya bisa tahu kalau suaminya itu tidak nafsu makan. Makannya sedikit dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menikmati apa yang sedang ia santap.

Setelah acara makan selesai, pelayan satu persatu muncul mengambil makanan yang masih tersisa. Kemudian, setelah meja bersih dari makanan yang tersisa, mereka menghidangkan teh hangat.

"BoBoiBoy, kau harus terbang ke Belanda," celetuk Ayah. Menatap lurus sang anak yang dari tadi enggan bertemu pandang.

Taufan tercekat, napasnya seakan berhenti sementara.

"Ada beberapa urusan di sana yang harus ditangani langsung olehmu, BoBoiBoy," tambah Ayah.

Kembaran murah senyum itu terdiam beberapa saat, pikirannya berkecamuk. Sekarang apalagi? Titah dari sang ayah begitu berat baginya pun dengan saudaranya. Mereka sudah terlanjur bergantung pada Yaya, hingga terpisah sehari saja tanpa melihat wajahnya, sungguh … tak bisa.

"Yaya juga boleh ikut, kok. Sekalian berlibur. Bosan, 'kan, di rumah terus?" saran Bunda tersenyum pada istri muda tersebut.

Tidak ada salahnya juga. Yaya menoleh ke arah Taufan, suaminya menatapnya dengan binar, seperti isyarat untuk setuju usulan itu. Akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Senyuman Bunda semakin lebar melihat respons positif dari sang gadis. "Siapa tahu pulang dari Belanda, Yaya sudah isian."

Taufan hampir tersedak dengan teh yang melewati setengah tenggorokannya. Itu sindiran, ya?

"Aha-ha…"

Yaya hanya menunduk malu. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, pertanyaan serupa terlontar. Bukan karena dia tak mengerti, tapi … uhh itu masih jauh.

IoI

Baru kali ini Gempa merasa sebahagia ini. Ia dan kembaran yang lain sering bepergian ke luar negeri hanya untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan ataupun bertemu klien langsung di sana. Namun, yang biasa sendirian, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Yaya ada untuk menemaninya. Jadi mereka nanti tak akan merasa kosong selama perjalanan bisnis tersebut.

Dua minggu cukup untuk menikmati berbagai tempat di Belanda. Memang, sih, tidak sepenuhnya dua minggu. Karena nantinya akan terpotong dengan urusan bisnis.

Untuk itu, sepulang dari rumah orang tuanya, senyuman Gempa semakin lebar. Senang akhirnya bisa mengukir kenangan lebih banyak lagi.

Yaya yang melihatnya pun ikut senang. Sisi manja kembali keluar dalam diri Gempa. Nyaman, sih… tapi kalau kelamaan ia pegal juga setia di posisi ini.

"Emm … Gempa? Lepas, dong." Yaya melirik ke belakang. Suaminya memeluknya dari belakang dengan menumpu dagunya di pundak Yaya.

Bukannya melepaskan, tangan Gempa semakin erat mendekap pinggang sang istri.

"Gempa…"

"Aku rindu sama kamu. Sudah berapa lama tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa memikirkanmu. Dan sepertinya Allah mendengar doa kami— kembaran agar bisa melihatmu di setiap kesempatan," ungkap Gempa tulus.

Wajah Yaya seperti terbakar. Degup jantungnya pun meningkat. Ia belum terbiasa dengan ungkapan romantis dari Gempa.

"Dasar gombal."

Bersambung …

————————————

Apa kabar semuanya? Sehat? Gimana puasanya? Lancar? Atau malah udah ada yang bolong?

Sebelum itu…

SAYA MINTA MAAF KARENA NGARET :'((

_Chap_ ini agak membosankan, ya?

Oh, iya… Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa Ramadan _

——————————

K O L O M — N U T R I S I

——————————

1\. Kamu #TeamTaufan atau #TeamGempa? Alasannya kenapa?

2\. Kemanakah destinasi wisata impianmu?

3\. Apa pendapatmu terhadap _chapter _kali ini?

*

Mari terapkan budaya baca cermat, memberi masukan dengan santun juga bijak, serta menghargai keberagaman dalam berkarya dan perbedaan pendapat. _Be wise._

*

Sudahkah kamu _review chapter _ini?


End file.
